


You Don’t See Me: Annie & Ty one shot

by CassieJohnson05



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: Annie goes to the homecoming dance and can’t handle seeing Ty and CeCe together. Ty ends up chasing after her. She believes he doesn’t see her. Is Annie right, does Ty not see what’s standing right in front of him? Or is Annie wrong, does Ty see her?
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend, Ty Townsend/Annie Sullivan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	You Don’t See Me: Annie & Ty one shot

Annie’s junior year wasn’t what she expected it to be to say the least not in the slightest. Her sophomore year was honestly the hardest year thus far. She thought things would get better but they weren’t. Everywhere she went she was reminded that Tyler Townsend would never see her. He couldn’t see CeCe Matney for who she truly was. The evil wicked witch of the west. Annie eventually gave up on trying to get Ty to see that. There was no use in trying. 

The big homecoming dance was coming up, of course Annie had no one to go with. Why would she? No boy had ever shown any interest in her and there’s no reason they’d start now. She was just glad that she wasn’t the center of attention anymore. What happened last spring was humiliating enough in itself. She just stayed to herself. Didn’t bother anyone. Didn’t talk to anyone. Especially not Ty. Of course she’d act as if things were fine in front of her mom and Aunt Maddie. She didn’t want them to know. It didn’t concern them.

The next few days had been a blur, tonight was the homecoming dance. Annie was still dateless. She didn’t care, she was just going to take pictures and she’d dip out once she was finished. There was no need for her to stick around not when she didn’t have a reason to. 

Annie sighed as she walked into the school gym and saw Ty and CeCe. She was hanging all over him. It was quite nauseating. Ty didn’t seem to be bothered by it. Annie stayed to herself as everyone else who was there had a date. She started to snap picture after picture, until her camera landed on Ty and CeCe. She felt angry. She hated feeling the way she felt. It made her blood boil. She observed them as she watched CeCe pull Ty closer to her. 

She continued to make her way around the gym taking photos of everyone. She didn’t want anyone complaining later on that she didn’t get any photos of them. Her camera somehow made its way back to the one and only Tyler Townsend. This time he was staring right into her camera lens causing Annie to turn away quickly.

“Hey Annie.” Ty said as he noticed that Annie wasn’t herself. “You okay?” He asked as he was concerned.

“I’m fine.” Annie whispered as she refused to make eye contact with the boy that she has loved for as long as she could remember.

“Would you like to dance?” Ty offered extending his hand out to her.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I mean, your girlfriend wouldn’t appreciate you dancing with me.” 

“Oh come on. You’re my friend.” 

“Really? I’m your friend? You have a funny way of showing it.” Annie hissed. 

“You’re the one who pushed me away remember? I tried to be your friend.” 

“It doesn’t matter. I have to go.” 

“It does matter. It matters to me damn it, Annie. I’m trying here.” Ty explained as he grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. As soon as Annie felt his touch she felt a shiver go down her spine.

“It never mattered. If you can’t see that’s the problem then maybe you’re part of the problem.” Annie said angrily as she broke free from Ty’s hold. Annie ran out of the gym leaving Ty alone and confused.

Ty looked over at CeCe who didn’t even care to acknowledge his existence. He then looked in the direction Annie ran off in. Ty decided to chase after Annie. He needed to get to the bottom of things. Ty wasn’t going to allow Annie to slip away not again.

Annie found herself at the Serenity High’s baseball field. She was unsure of how or why she ended up there. She wasn’t sure who she was more upset with herself or Ty. She went to sat down on the bleachers. 

Ty looked everywhere for Annie but she was nowhere in sight. The baseball field was the last place Ty would look for her. He knew if she wasn’t there it was a sign and he’d just leave. Ty jogged to the field only to see Annie sitting in the bleachers. He felt a sense of relief that he had found her. Ty slowly walked over to Annie taking a seat next to her on the bleachers. 

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes. Ty was the first to break the awkward silence that filled the air. “You didn’t think I’d find you did you?” Ty chuckled trying to lighten the mood between him and Annie.

“No, I knew you’d eventually find me. It was just a matter of when.” Annie responded as she avoided Ty who was looking at her.

“Annie, what’s going on with you? You’ve shut me out completely. I miss you.” Ty sighed as his eyes never left Annie.

“I can’t do this. I gotta go.” Annie said as she started to run from him for the second time that night.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll continue to chase after you. I’ve got all night, Sullivan.” Ty yelled as he chased after her.

“Go away. Don’t you get it?” Annie screamed out of frustration she was tired of him for not seeing her. She was standing right in front of him and he still couldn’t see her.

“I’m not going anywhere. I miss having you in my life. I miss having my best friend around.” Ty confessed as Annie cringed when he said the word friend. 

Annie was tired of this. Tired of him not seeing that she was deeply, hopelessly in love with him. She didn’t know how she could get him to see that. She could scream from the rooftop of Sullivan’s that she was in love with her best friend and knowing her luck he would just stand there completely oblivious. She wanted him to see her. To really see her. But she wasn’t going to put up a fight not when she knew at the end of the day it would never be her.

“I can’t do this.” 

“That’s too bad.” 

“You don’t see me.You never have and you never will.” Annie whispered hoping he wouldn’t hear her little confession.

“What? Of course I see you Annie. Why would you think otherwise?” Ty asked hoping she would elaborate on what she meant as he enclosed the distance between them.

“No! No you don’t.” Annie cried as the tears began to fall. She didn’t care that she was crying in front of him. 

“Yes. I do. I see you. How could you think I don’t see you?” Ty responded as he wiped away her tears. “Annie, please look at me.” 

“You don’t get it. You say that you see me. But you don’t. You can’t see that I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for who knows how long. You don’t see me because if you did you would see that I’m in love with you. So, no you don’t see me and you never will.” Annie admitted as she was exhausted from her feelings for him. She avoided eye contact with him as she just poured her heart out to him. 

Ty stood there taking in Annie’s little confession about being in love with him. He convinced himself that after their kiss in the spring that it meant nothing just like Annie had told him. He believed it because Annie was so convincing. When she kissed him Ty slowly started to realize his feelings for her but pushed them away. 

“Annie.” Ty whispered as he grabbed her hand causing her to make eye contact for the first time that night. “I see you. I do. It breaks my heart that you think I don’t see you. I’m sorry that I hurt you. I am. I’m in love with you too.” Ty confessed as he pulled Annie closer to him resting his hands on her waist.

“You are?” Annie asked as she wasn’t sure if she heard him right.

“I am. I’ll shout it from Sullivan’s rooftop if that’s what it takes for you to believe me. I’m sorry I couldn’t see what was right in front of me. I think I’ve been in love with you for quite awhile now I just didn’t know what to label what I was feeling.”

“What do we do now?” 

“I believe you owe me a dance. May I have this dance Annabelle Lenore Sullivan?” Ty asked again for the second time that night as he extended his hand to her.

“Yes you may.” Annie chuckled as she took his hand. “Wait, we don’t have any music. We can’t dance with no music.” 

“Hold on. I’ve got an idea.” Ty said as he let go of Annie’s hand. He took off his jacket while taking his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll be right back.” Annie watched Ty disappear as she has no idea what he was up to. Ty came back as a song started playing over the loud speaker. “Now we’ve got music.” Ty said as he took Annie’s in his leading her out to the middle of the diamond. 

Annie wrapped her arms on Ty’s neck as she felt his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. “What is this song?” 

“It’s called Speechless.” Ty chuckled as he knew it was cheesy country song but he didn’t care. It fit him and Annie. 

“Very fitting,Townsend.” 

“What can I say I’m a hopeless romantic at heart? My girl wanted a song to dance to I couldn’t disappoint.”

“I never pegged you for the country music type.” Annie chuckled as she laid her head on Ty’s chest. She could hear his heart racing which made her wonder if he knew that he made her heart skip a beat. 

“I like all music.” 

Ty and Annie were lost in the moment that they didn’t realize that the song had ended. Ty just couldn’t get over how gorgeous Annie was. Even with minimal make up she was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. As they were lost in their own world, the sprinklers turned on. 

“Oh My God.” Annie screamed as she tried to escape the sprinklers but it was no use, Ty pulled her back to him. 

“Where do you think you’re going? I’m not done dancing with you.” Ty chuckled as he could see Annie wasn’t amused.

“We’re gonna get sick.”

“There’s no one I’d rather have pneumonia with.”

“Gosh, you’re such a goofball.” Annie said as she and Ty continued to dance with the sprinklers going off around them.

“That’s what happens when you’re in love. I love you Annie.” Ty smiled as he watched Annie look up at him. 

“I love you too, Ty.” Annie confessed as she felt her heart skipping a beat again. 

Ty smashed his lips against Annie’s for the first time since they kissed in her room last spring. Although the kiss was one sided back then. Annie felt Ty pulled her closer to him as she ran her fingers through his hair. They were completely lost in the moment not caring about the world around them. They were in their own universe. This kiss was unlike anything either one of them felt before. Ty knew he’d have to end things with CeCe but he’d worry about that tomorrow. He knew she wouldn’t care anyway. Right now all that mattered was the girl he was holding in the middle of Serenity High’s baseball field. His Annie. 

“I should get you home.” Ty said as he pulled away from their embrace.

“Five more minutes, please.” 

“Fine. You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“You’re lucky I didn’t run away again.”

“I’d chase you to the ends of the earth. I’ll always see you. I promise.” Ty said as he pulled Annie in for another kiss. 

For the first time in her life she felt like she had been seen, she had him to thank for that. Annie was head over heels in love with her best friend, she didn’t understand how she got so lucky. She knew that the night was almost over which made her sad because she didn’t know where that left her and the boy whose arms she ended up spending most of the night dancing in the middle of the baseball field with. Some people fall in love but how many people can say they’ve fallen in love with their best friend? Tyler Townsend and Annabelle Sullivan are apart of the small group of people that were lucky enough to find love with their best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea stuck in my head. I hope y’all enjoy it!


End file.
